Dragon Nest Love Life
by animefave1
Summary: Yuuki, an archer and the warrior Shin knew each other when they bumped into each other in the forest, and it wasn't long before Yuuki and Shin grow a relationship that seems will never be broken. The others seem to tell easily that they have a relationship, perhaps what they would call love... Find out what happens in the story. Rated T in case
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.~ Hello everyone! My first Dragon Nest fanfiction. Please enjoy, and look forward to an update, and also reviews are also welcomed.**

**Disclaimer ~ I do _not_ own Dragon Nest**

**Characters ~**

**Yuuki~Archer**

**Shuu~Cleric**

**Shin~Warrior**

**Ala~Alchemist**

**Akihito~Assassin**

**Masako~Kali**

**Mii~Sorceress**

* * *

A girl with blonde hair came strolling down the forest, pretty much enjoying the nature and scents around her. Really, the truth is, she was having such a good time that she forgot to look_forward. _She bumped into a boy with brownish-orange-ish hair. Yuuki jumped backward from sheer surprise.

"S-Sorry..." The boy said with a hint of surprise in his voice. There was a short pause, which was, of course, awkward, because all they were doing was staring at each other. Yuuki had to admit. His fire-red eyes were hard to look away from. He looked at Yuuki (who was blushing like crazy) and continued, "are you okay?" Yuuki actually realized that he had a more firm voice than she thought.

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm completely fine!~" Yuuki stammered.

As if he hadn't realized he had already apologized, he apologized again. "Sorry...for bumping into you."

"Oh...um...it-it's okay..."

"Say, what's your name?"

"Yuuki." She says confidently.

"Yuuki..." The strange (and handsome!) man repeated.

"Yep. What's your name?"

"Shin." He said in a _very_ firm voice this time.

"That's a nice name."

"Your's too." He smiled faintly at Yuuki as if he didn't like smiling in front of her. Yuuki blushed.

* * *

"Shin! Shin~!" A girl who looked like a dancer (probably because she is) because of her outfit and she had black hair pulled up into a ponytail shouted. "Shin...where are you!?"

"Geez...that Shin...leaving us like that..." A girl with a pout on her face said. She had glasses which made her look really smart, and she had a book in her right hand.

A boy who _looked_ like a ninja but no...he was what people called an _assassin_, not a _ninja_. He had a sword sheath (perfect for slicing monsters), and...he had a smirk on his face. "If you keep that up, Ala, then your face will get tired." He teased, then looked at the other people who haven't talked, with the exception of the black-haired dancer-looking girl. "Right, Mii, Masako?" The others exchanged amused glances and laughed. Ala, on the other hand, muttered half to herself: "They're so mean~!"

"Well," the assassin said, "we gotta find Shin." The others nodded in agreement, then with Masako leading again, they were off just like that.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. As I said in the beginning, please look forward to an update. I'll update when I have the time.**

**See you all later! =^.^=**

**~animefave1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. - Hello everyone! New update on my very first Dragon Nest fanfiction. This is a chapter that I am just going to improvise on so please don't be too picky if it is bad or has any errors. Thank you! Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you in the last author's note, but I never played Dragon Nest. I have only done a lot of research on it. Reading about it, watching the gameplay, and the classes available. If there is anything that you think adding to this story will make it better, P.M. me!**

**Disclaimer - I do _not_ own Dragon Nest**

**Characters -**

**Yuuki - Archer**

**Shuu - Cleric**

**Shin - Warrior**

**Ala - Alchemist**

**Akihito - Assassin**

**Masako - Kali**

**Mii - Sorceress**

* * *

"We've been searching from noon all the way to evening and my legs are killing me!" Ala, an alchemist, winced in pain from walking so long. "When can we rest?" She jerked her head toward the person who was leading, Akihito, an assassin. She groaned when he didn't answer. "Hey! Akihito! At least answer me!" Despite being very smart, she can get mad easily. Like this time. This time Akihito glanced over his shoulder, but he didn't look at Ala. Instead, he looked at the others, who also would wince once in a while, but did not complain or whine. "Are your feet bothering you too?" He asked calmly.

"Kinda..." Mii, who spoke for the first time in a long time. "I could use a rest though, like Ala said."

The others nodded in agreement while Ala flashed a triumphant glance at Akihito.

Akihito met that look and smirked. "I win the whining contest."

Everyone except Akihito tilted their heads in unison. "Whining contest?"

Akihito's smirk grew wider (Despite his clothes, which cover his mouth, the others know him good enough to know when he smirks or not). "I was the last one to whine, but I have to admit...that I do have the pains too."

"Hah!" Ala said in a winning tone. Assassin smiled and pointed over a hill to where a house stood. "Wanna stay there for the night? Maybe even Shin could show up in town."

The others nodded in agreement.

**-30 minutes later-**

"We finally have a place to stay!" Ala shouted in relief.

Masako and Mii exchanged tired and amused glances. Masako then rested her gaze upon Ala, who now was enthusiastic because they had a place to stay. "Look...Ala..If I were you, I would kind of tone it down a little."

At these words, Ala pouted. "Hmph." She turned her back on Masako and went for her own room.

Akihito, meanwhile, was in his room, looking at his weapon and twitching it so it glowed orange-red under the setting sun. He was thinking about Shin mostly, because at this rate, anything could happen to him. He narrowed his eyes and murmured, "Shin...where are you?"

* * *

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes to welcome the rising sun just peering over the horizon. Something felt different, she felt like her head was resting on...Shin? Yuuki smiled and whispered to Shin, "I'll get something for us to eat." And with that she went off into the forest.

**-5 minutes later-**

Yuuki was being attacked by goblins. She didn't bring her bow with her because she thought that goblins was also asleep at this time. She backed away slowly.

_Shin...help me!_

**-Meanwhile-**

Shin woke up from a screech. He instantly recognized that voice. He widened his eyes.

_Yuuki!_

He grabbed his sword and Yuuki's bow and ran as fast as he could towards the scream. Shin stopped next to Yuuki, who had a cut across her face and her clothes were ripped on the side, and blood was oozing from Yuuki's wound. She lay on her side, her eyes closed. At this, Shin realized he was getting mad as if they hurt his love. Well, yeah, of course he doesn't love Yuuki. They only just met. They were just friends. Shin narrowed his eyes on the goblins. "As they say, and eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a life for a life." He gripped his sword so hard that he was almost completely sure he'd get blisters on his palm. He slashed them away with a few strikes. After the fight was done. He went to the ground panting. He stood up a few seconds later and went to Yuuki.

"Yuuki!" Shin said in a half desperate, half trying-to-get-her-to-wake-up situation. "Yuuki!" And then he realized something. There was a town over a hill that they could stay in and get a doctor to look after Shin.

Suddenly, Shin heard a voice. "That looks like pretty nasty wounds. No wonder I heard screaming."

Shin got up and without looking, he darted away with Yuuki in his arms toward the city.

The boy looked after him, watching him go, smirking. "Really." He then walked away.

* * *

Mii, Akihito, Ala, and Masako looked out the window, and widened their eyes as a familiar figure went toward town.

Akihito said. "Shin...I'm glad you're safe."

"Shin!" The others shouted in sheer delight.

"He's back!" Ala cried.

"Wait..." Mii said. "Who's that girl she's holding?"

"I don't know..." The others said.

After that all of them went outside to greet Shin.

"Shin-kun!" Ala said in a delightful voice, and Shin noticed that all his friends turned their gaze to Yuuki, and Shin could tell: they were _not_happy to see her. Instead, they were suspicious. When he noticed this, he said hastily, "oh..ah...uhm..I'll-I'll explain e-everything when w-we ge-get in-inside..."

* * *

**Hope you keep reading the future chapters. You may wonder now: "Where's Shuu?" Well, he'll make the spotlight in the later chapters. So don't worry! ^^**

**See you...**

**~animefave1**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. - Hello everyone, I'm back with my first Dragon Nest fanfiction. Anyway, I don't have much to say, other than enjoy the chapter! Oh yeah. I've now made my decision that Shuu will appear in this chapter and be officially introduced, but he won't join Shin, Yuuki, Akihito, Mii, Ala, and Masako yet. I think I mentioned in the last chapter that Shuu will be here. There you go. This will be a shorter chapter because I just want to make this chapter the introduction of Shuu, the cleric.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Dragon Nest (the game).**

**Characters -**

**Shin - Warrior**

**Yuuki - Archer**

**Akihito - Assassin**

**Mii - Sorceress**

**Ala - Alchemist**

**Masako - Kali**

**Shuu - Cleric**

* * *

"That's what happened?" Mii said disbelievingly. She didn't want to believe Shin's side, but she also knew that Shin would never lie to her and his friends. She turned to the Archer, Yuuki, she recalled when Shin introduced her to her and her companions. Yuuki looked injured and instantly Mii felt a pang of pity for the badly wounded Archer. She smiled. At least Shin was able to save her in time.

Shin looked at his feet while replying, "yes." He then looked up, looking more confident, "I at least got a chance to save her."

Masako stood up on her feet. "You did the right thing, saving people that are in danger, even if they are strangers."

Mii said nothing, but she could agree with what Masako just said, for it was true: Shin did do the right thing to save those who were in trouble. He may wander off recklessly at times, but while he's "gone missing", She always knew that Shin would do the right thing, which leads to the conclusion that Shin was fine for the time being alone.

"I'll go to my room now." Mii said, looking up at her friends, "it's been a long day, and I need my rest."

The others agreed. Shin...well, agreed, but disagreed, for he said: "I'll stay with Yuuki to make sure she's okay. I'll sleep with her...maybe later for the sake of her safety." He narrowed his eyes in concern at Yuuki.

For once, Akihito spoke up, "okay." He nodded and headed towards the direction of his room.

Mii was in her room, inspecting her nails. She narrowed her eyes. Shin acted...different. Usually Akihito or Masako would tell him what to do because he didn't know what to do himself. Now he acted more...independent. She smiled. _Shin...You changed a lot these past few days...Good for you._

* * *

Shin felt ashamed of himself. Perhaps even guilty. He couldn't _completely_ save Yuuki. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Yuuki was sleeping, except her eyes show that she was having a hard time sleeping. She didn't seem...relaxed. It was at least good that her wounds were coming along well. Suddenly Yuuki whispered something Shin could barely catch: "_Onee-san_"

Wait, was it just him, or did Shin hear "Onee-san"? No, he swore he heard the word "Onee-san **(1.)**". Then Yuuki started to open her eyes, and looked at him in horror. He was startled by her sudden look. "Wh-Why are you looking at me this way? Yuuki? Yuuki!"

Yuuki screeched. "No! Stay away from me!" Shin tried to reach a hand to her, bring her back to reality, but she slapped it away, and looked at her hands, and screamed. "No! Get the blood off me!"

Yuuki screeched loud enough to get Akihito to his feet and into the room where Yuuki was. "What was all this screaming? Yuuki was screaming about blood?"

"She says I have blood on me." Shin replied.

"Then she must've had a nightmare." Akihito replied calmly, but deep concern was shown in his eyes. "Because you don't, and neither does Yuuki, excluding the wounds."

Right after Akihito finished his sentence, Yuuki fainted, this time, she was more comfortable than she was before.

Akihito's eyebrows twitched slightly. He turned to Shin and said, "there are some herbs in the forest near here that make Yuuki's wounds heal faster, could you go get them so we can apply them?"

"Okay." With that, he set off.

* * *

Shin shivered, he felt his body heat slowly going away. He then heard a voice behind him, he tensed, but when it spoke, he realized it was that person he ignored before. "You shouldn't be here this late at night."

"Yeah? Neither should you."

"I have my reasons."

"Same here." After Shin said that, he spun around to see the source of the voice. He saw a boy about his age with silver hair covering one eye. He wore a blue outfit with a mace and shield. _A cleric_. There was a pause. "You're a cleric, I assume."

"Mm-hmm." He said rather indifferently.

"Oh yeah. My name's Shin. What's yours?"

He covered his eyes, and smirked. "A cleric, my name is Shuu." He looked up, and stared straight into Shin. "And you don't need herbs to heal her. I know how to heal her instantly."

Shin tilted his head to one side. "What?"

"Your wounds take ranging from 2 weeks to a month. I can heal her instantly, 5 seconds probably."

Shin thought it over. The day when he first heard his voice. _That looks like some nasty wounds._ "Fine. Follow me."

"We have a guest!" Shin announced while the cleric stepped in.

"Waaah...Who is that?" Ala pointed her index finger at Shuu.

"Shuu." Shuu introduced himself. "I can heal Yuuki if you'd like..."

**_TO BE_****_ CONTINUED_...**

* * *

**1.) Onee-san means older/elder sister.**

**A.N. - As I said. I want this chapter to be the introduction of Shuu. Shuu made the spotlight like I said...so...Yay! ^.^**

**I'll update. See you later!**

**~animefave1**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. - Hi! Thanks for all the reviews. One of the reviews said I should make a twist. I'll try to do that. Sorry if you think it's bad...but at least enjoy it! ^.^**

**Disclaimer - I do _not_ own Dragon Nest**

**Characters -**

**Yuuki - Archer**

**Shuu - Cleric**

**Shin - Warrior**

**Ala - Alchemist**

**Akihito - Assassin**

**Masako - Kali**

**Mii - Sorceress**

* * *

Akihito looked into Shuu's eyes, the way they had when they had first met Yuuki, half suspicion, half curiosity clouding up in his eyes. "You can do that?"

Shuu nodded, but said nothing.

Akihito narrowed his eyes. "Then can you also heal the "nightmares" she's been having?"

At this, Shuu widened his eyes, then smiled, though it was not a real smile, "maybe." He frowned again. "If I heal her 'nightmares', as you say, it'll lessen the chance of healing her outter wounds." He gently brushed Yuuki's wound, which caused her to wince. "The wound maybe is already infected." He looked up at Akihito, Masako, Shin, Ala, then turned his gaze back on Yuuki. "Because if I just brush lightly over her, she shouldn't be too sensitive."

"Then...are you just a young wanderer?" Masako asked not taking her eyes off Yuuki.

To this Shuu smirked, "well...I'd say 'traveler' is a more convenient word."

"Are you going to heal Yuuki or not?" Shin asked impatiently.

Shuu's eyes darkened in response. "I'll try..." He stood up, and went over to Yuuki. A light began to appear around him...

**-10 minutes later-**

"You said you were able to heal Yuuki! Why didn't you? Why...Why..?" Ala grasped at Shuu's wrist.

"Her wounds are hard to heal now, because they are infected."

"Ahhh! Dang you!" Ala shouted. Mii interrupted before Ala could take the rest of her anger out on Shuu.

"Ala...!" She snapped, more sharply than she intended to. This time she calmed herself, "at least be a little more respectful to our guests. Not everybody can do things at first try." She glared at Ala, "even you, me, Shin, even Akihito and Masako."

Shin covered his eyes with a shadow. He gritted his teeth. Did Shuu did that on purpose, or what he said was true? Either way, he made up his mind. "Shuu." Shuu turned toward Shin, surprise flickering in the deaths of his crystal blue eyes of his. "I challenge you to a PvP."

"Oh?" Shuu replied. This time he was smiling. "Sure, I accept."

* * *

_Battle starting in 3, 2, 1. _

_Battle Begins!_

Shuu stood there. After a short pause, he said, "I'll let you have the first move."

"Fine, but you will regret it." He grabbed his sword, and ran for him. He slashed at him, but before his sword could make contact with his body, Shuu held out his shield.

Shuu smirked. "You won't defeat me by running like that."

Despite Shuu's words, Shin didn't give up. He slashed the sword at the shield, hoping that he would think of something then.

_10:45, 10:44, 10:43, 10:42, 10:41..._

_I won't lose to him!_ Shin thought. He used all the strength inside him and went harder, until the shield cracked. Shuu widened his eyes in surprise. He jumped back, his surprise already gone. "I guess I relied too much on defense." He raised his mace, and with the attack cast at Shin. It almost hit him.

Shin's P.O.V.

I couldn't lose to him. Not at a time like this. My HP was running low. _Dang it. He's stronger than I thought._

_3:34, 3:33, 3:32, 3:31, 3:30._

I grabbed my sword, trying to figure out the cleric's weakness, sometimes, it can be hard to know a cleric's weakness.

My HP: 1100/12438

Shuu's HP: 3000/12304

At this stupid loss, I bit my lip, and ran for him, gathering his strength, he went for Shuu one more time, but he had a different strategy in mind.

Shuu's P.O.V.

0:30, 0:29, 0:28, 0:27.

_How long is he going to keep this up?_ I kept asking to myself as the warrior charged for me, his sword tight in his grip.

_Tch...I won't lose to him!_ Suddenly my eyes widen, Shin was changing his strategy?

As Shin's sword slashed me, that was when my HP really went down.

Current HP:

Shin's HP: 99/12438

My HP: 100/12304

I got to my feet. I knew that one more attack would beat him, however, I bet that Shin was thinking the same thing.

_0:20, 0:19, 0:18..._

We charged at each other. Me and him knew one thing for sure: This was the final attack. It's either I win, or he wins.

* * *

Mii was watching the battle.

_0:10, 0:09, 0:08, 0:07, 0:06, 0:05..._

_Well their both on the verge of losing._ Mii thought to herself. She glanced at Akihito, who was watching closely.

_0:03, 0:02, 0:01, 0:00_.

And to that, Akihito, Mii, Ala, and Masako widened their eyes.

_Battle End! Victory goes to..._

_**TO BE**** CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**A.N. - Hello! I'm not really good at "twisting & tweaking" stories. This is the best I can do. Hopefully, that leaves a good cliffhanger for you to keep on reading. If there is anything I can do to improve the story, please P.M. me. Otherwise, tell me how you feel about the story so far by reviewing. See you...**

**~animefave1**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. - Hello and sorry for the late update! I had things to do, and I wanted to update my other stories. So...Dragon Nest fans, shall we move on?**

* * *

Akihito widened his eyes at the such. _A-A tie!?_ **(1.)** Certainly this might be some kind of coincidence. He never thought a cleric even could match the strength of a warrior like Shin. Well, on the contrast, a cleric like Shuu would always have good defense with his shield. Not that his attacks were powerful either. I would have expected Shin to win more than Shuu to win based on their attack stats. Because pretty much, a PvP is a player/person vs. player/person. In PvP's world, you attack the other person until their HP goes down to 0 or 0% HP. Obviously when it came to level, their the same level, it's just a little difference in strength, so the cleric's is generally lower than the warrior. He sighed. It couldn't be helped now, could it? Both, in his opinion, fought pretty well. That cleric's pretty strong indeed.

_Wait, so if he could heal himself so easily, why couldn't he heal Yuuki?_

Yeah, a good point, and a question that was needed to be answered by Shuu himself. He'll have to explain himself, Akihito thought grimly.

So after both of them managed to get up, Akihito went up to Shuu and asked what was on his mind: "If you could heal yourself so easily, why couldn't you heal Yuuki?"

He shrugged. "Let's just say, she's harder than I thought."

That's not a good answer, no, more like not a good-enough _excuse_. Akihito raised his eyebrows in half suspicion, half disbelief. "Is that so?" His voice showed more suspicion than disbelief, was probably what Shuu was thinking right now, by the look of his face.

"What? She is." He smirked, but even Akihito had a small feeling welling up inside him, stating that it was 'a smirk of truth' or something like that. Wow...

He reconsidered it. "Okay." He was not really sure himself if 'okay' was the right answer. Before anything else could happen, he found himself walking away, unintentionally. _Maybe if I give him another chance, he'll do better than last time...but I'll never know._ Shuu was asking if Shin was okay, to which Shin not-very-kindly replied that he was and there was no need for any concern for him...hopefully, he won't regret that. He smiled faintly. _Well, it can't be helped anyway._

Yuuki's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to find Shin holding his arm in pain. Now the blood was gone, hopefully it was just a dream. I didn't necessarily regret my decision of staying with Shin and the others, but since when did Shin get hurt? I don't really remember anything. I felt dizzy when I got up, and even felt a little nausea. Clutching my head to temporarily stop the pain and discomfort, I walked out with wobbling legs to Shin and stumbled with words, "wh-when d-did y-y-you get h-hurt?" It felt cold outside. She shivered, trying not to give away body heat. Shin seemed to think about for a moment before replying to my question. "Me and Shuu...had a little duel." He said, but even I knew it was not a 'little duel' as he claimed it. I raised my eyebrows in suspicion.

He noticed it too. "What?"

"Well, that is some nasty wound you got there, and I am _not_ going to stand around pretending this is some kind of 'little' or 'puny' duel, as you claim, because I can already tell by your wounds. It's not." I smiled a little. " I may have been asleep, but that doesn't necessarily mean I don't know what your up to." I frowned again. "Just...just tell me the truth would ya?"

Shin sighed. "Okay. We did have a bigger duel than a 'small duel'. Which may be a more reasonable explanation."

To both my and Shin's surprise, a smile began to form on my lips. "Next time, don't lie to me."

"I just didn't want to make you worry." Shin said, sounding a little bit more relieved. There was a few seconds worth of silence before Shin broke it. "Are you okay now?"

I replied steadily, "yes."

Shin smiled. "That's good."

I nodded. As long as Shin was here, nothing was wrong. That was when, without thinking, I went up to Shin and hugged him, putting my face to his sturdy chest. He looked startled, but I held on, and eventually, it seemed that he was getting more accustomed to it now. I asked, "Shin, can we just stay like this for now?"

Shin looked down at my blonde hair and said, "yeah, as long as you want."

I nodded and accepted the pleasure I was given right now.

Shin's P.O.V.

I was awfully surprised when Yuuki just came up to my chest and buried her face. Her voice was muffled too. I heard steady breathing from her, and I knew then she was asleep. I took Yuuki out of my chest and set her down on the bed. She slept soundly. So then I apparently left to join the others to see how they were doing, and Shuu, who were having a little conflict going on here. "So...still haven't solved the problem yet?"

Shuu answered the question before anyone else could open their mouths. "They're not willing to give me another chance, and they won't even believe me when I say that Yuuki is now completely healed." He rolled his eyes, and I could tell he was exasperated. "But I bet you could do it. You could convince them that Yuuki is just fine." He smirked. "That makes my leave. Ta." And he turned away, making a hand gesture most likely saying: _Until we meet again._

Akihito turned to me and said, "is it true? Is Yuuki really okay?"

"Yeah. I checked on her. She's asleep now. When she wakes up, I bet she'll be good as new." I stated.

Akihito nodded.

For the first time in a long time, Mii and Ala made the stage and spoke. Mii said: "Well, I honestly think we should have given him another chance. Wouldn't that make things easier for us and him?"

Ala replied this time, "well, maybe for him, but probably not for us."

"Oh..." Mii frowned.

I reassured them both. "He left, isn't that what you wanted all along?"

Akihito said, "I don't want to hurt his feelings by saying that he's the worst person in the whole entire world and want him to go away, but I don't want him bothering us every time." Akihito put his hand to his face, covering one eye. It was a while before I replied: "I see."

There are still many feelings maybe I don't get, but I'll always believe, I can tell everybody that.

Nobody's P.O.V.

"I don't think killing him helps." Akihito retaliated.

"Well...in fact, I think Shuu should join us..." Yuuki came up to the arguing group and said, "after all, he _is _a healer, right?"

Ala replied to Yuuki's suggestion. "Well, he couldn't heal you."

"I bet he can heal the rest of you though!" Yuuki retorted.

"'I bet he can heal the rest of you though', you say." Akihito sighs. "You seem confident."

Masako came over, her black ponytail swishing in the wind. "I don't think it's a bad idea to let Shuu join us."

Mii agreed by nodding after Masako's statement. "Why not? If he does something bad, we'll just kick him out."

That's when the rest of the gang smiled slightly and nodded once. "Okay. Let's ask Shuu if he wants to join us..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**(1.) Okay I think I know that a tie is 'impossible', but I mean...I thought it would be a bit more interesting. **

**A.N. - Okay...sooo...how was it? Good? Okay? Boo? Okay, well review and tell me how you feel and how I could improve this story! Bye-Bye!**

**~animefave1**


End file.
